


[Podfic] Case #0001703—“Language Acquisition”

by CorvidCastle



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Languages and Linguistics, Original Statement, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychic Abilities, Statement Fic, Video and Audio-only options, recorded on an Actual Tape Recorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidCastle/pseuds/CorvidCastle
Summary: Statement of Nathaniel Lockheed, regarding his interactions with fellow polyglot Anthony Davis and the mental effects that followed. Audio recording by CorvidCastle, using their best Jonathan Sims impression.
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Case #0001703—“Language Acquisition”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Case #0001703—“Language Acquisition”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393405) by [Cassiodorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiodorus/pseuds/Cassiodorus). 



> My second foray into the world of podfic! (Okay, technically this one was recorded first, but it's the second that I'm posting.) Once again, this is entirely unedited and done in one take, so apologies for any vocal slip-ups.
> 
> For this, I have both an audio-only and video option! The video is just a recording of the tape playing, and exists purely for aesthetic purposes because we love that Lo-Fi Charm.

Video:  


Audio only:  



End file.
